Clube de Fans Doidas por Kai
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Imagem se os Bladebreakers viessem a Lisboa e eu mais umas amigas os encontrássemos! Pois é isso que vai acontecer... Como será o meu primeiro encontro com o Kai? Fic dedicada à Yukix, à Littledark e à Xia! [OneShot]


**Título** – Clube de Fans – Doidas por Kai

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Maylene, Yukix, Littledark, Xia, Kai, Tyson, Kenny, Ray, Max, Hillary, Catita

**Copyright** – Personagens de Beyblade

**Descrição** – One-Shot

**Atenção** – Esta Fic começou a ser escrita num dia de muita chuva e foi finalizada numa noite calma, minutos a seguir aos quais eu adormeceria. Trata-se de uma One-Shot que confesso, que teve de ser feita em muitos mais que quatro simples dias, mas enquadro-a neste tipo por se tratar de uma história seguida que decorre ao longo de um dia inteiro. Está escrita de uma maneira diferente, num estilo que é a primeira vez que utilizo e que acabei de reparar que não se adapta lá muito bem a mim. Irão reparar nas mudanças dos verbos e das pessoas bruscamente e sem sentido.

Coloquei nesta One-Shot tudo o que me vinha à cabeça no momento em que a escrevia, por isso se acharem umas partes sem sentido ou coisas realmente parvas, foi porque nesse momento me lembrei disso e decidi escrever para dar mais piada à história, apesar de algumas partes não serem assim tão divertidas como gostaria. Mas até agora desato-me a rir ao reler isto e ver aquilo que inclui e aquilo que pensei na altura.

Agora imaginem como é que seria se os Bladebreakers viessem a Lisboa para uma sessão de autógrafos! Pois é isto que vai acontecer… E desta vez serei eu a personagem principal desta (:P). Descubram como será o meu tão esperado encontro com o Kai.

**Agradecimentos**

Agradeço à Xia por toda a atenção que me deu naquele dia e foi quando falava com ela que surgiu a ideia de fazer uma Fic connosco. Foi ao ler as sua Fics, _Os Bladebreakers na minha sala_ e _Luzes, câmara e sarilhos!_ que surgiu a inspiração para tentar fazer algo do género e com um pouco de comédia.

Uma outra personagem que entra na Fic, Littledark, é outra amiga que conheci à pouco tempo e que até agora tem-se revelado uma óptima pessoa que estou a adorar conhecer. E agora um pequeno aparte, para fazer as minhas Fics também me inspirei em parte pelas dela, tal como a _Seguindo o Destino_. Quando é que a continuas? Estou tão ansiosa para saber o resto, todos os obstáculos por que vão ter de passar e como irá tudo acabar.

Depois temos a Yukix, que também entra na Fic, porque como não devia deixar de ser, eu não a podia excluir. Trata-se de uma grande amiga minha. Ainda nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas acho que já a posso chamar de "grande" amiga. Foi ela que me desafiou a escrever e é por ela que agora vou postar a minha 4ª Fic. Obrigado por tudo!

Tenho de dizer uma coisa importante. Nós as quatro escrevemos Fics só com o Kai e o idolatramos. É este um dos pontos comuns que temos, sem contar com os outros que iremos descobrir com o tempo…

E para terminar, refiro a Catita ao longo da Fic aparece uma única vez, mas nessa altura lembrei-me dela e tal como já tinha referido, coloquei nesta Fic tudo o que me vinha à cabeça no momento.

E agora a todos os outros que me apoiaram, não que tenha sido só com um pensamento. Espero que gostem e que mandem Reviews, para que eu ganhe coragem para continuar a escrever Fics do género.

Beijinhos da Maylene

………………………………………………………………………….

**Clube de Fans – Doidas por Kai**

Havia uma rapariga frente à janela. Olhava para a chuva que caía como se fosse pedra, desfazendo-se mal tocava no chão. Como era essa rapariga? Bem… (desato a tossir embaraçada) Digamos que tem os cabelos castanhos e lisos pelos ombros, os olhos são da mesma cor. Aparenta ser calma e gosta de estar sozinha. É muito perfeccionista, raramente algo está bem para ela. Muito bem pessoal! Vamos lá dizer de uma vez e deixar e descrições… Era eu! A verdadeira autora das Fics vai agora entrar numa das Fics, portanto, esta Maylene sou realmente eu!

Eu olhava para a janela com uma expressão vazia. De facto estava à espera de algo que sabia que não iria chegar. Com um temporal daquele, só um louco se aventuraria a sair à rua. O telefone tocou e o meu coração disparou. Seria ele?

Fui atender. Uma voz soou do outro lado.

**Voz** – May? Oix winda! Como é que está isso por aí? Aqui está péssimo, até parece o fim do mundo.

**Maylene** – Yukix! (exclamei. O meu coração acalmou-se) por aqui está igual!

**Yukix** – Ainda estás à espera dele? Esquece, porque ele não irá! Vai chamar-te maluca antes de sair de casa. Com um temporal assim como este… só para te arranjar o PC!

**Maylene** – Tens razão! É melhor esquecer. Posso muito bem arranjar o PC sozinha. Sempre o fiz e porque não o hei-de fazer agora. Só tenho é pena das quantidades de fotos do Kai que perdi. Muitas delas eram lindas!

**Yukix** – Isso é que foi muito mal! Mas vais ver que ainda vais recuperar isso tudo ou então vai ser melhor. Eu sempre te posso passar as que tenho. Vais puder ver os meus Yaoi todos com o Kai e o Tala. Ehehe!

**Maylene** – Thanks! E que estás a pensar fazer amanhã se o tempo estiver melhor?

**Yukix** – Bem… (pensa durante uns segundos) dávamos uma volta por aí! Podíamos orientar a fundação do clube!

**Maylene** – Qual clube?

**Yukix** – Então não te lembras? O clube de Fans do Kai. Tu és uma fan, eu também o sou. Logo… Somos só Fans.

**Maylene** – Pois é! Não te importas que leve mais duas raparigas? Elas também escrevem Fics só com o Kai e assim seria o clube das quatro Fans.

**Yukix** – Tá bem winda. Mas têm de ser de confiança porque não podemos deixar o Kai numas mãos quaisquer. Muitas dizem que são as Fans número 1 e depois não passam de ranhosas…

**Maylene** – Eu sei. Mas elas são também duas fans maníacas do Kai. Então até amanhã!

**Yukix** – Inté!

Desliguei o telefone e sorri. Eu sabia que a palavra Fan não significava nada. Quase sempre não é com as fans que os ídolos ficam, mas sim com aquela pessoa especial que simplesmente esteve ali naquele momento.

Olhei de novo para a janela, parecia que o tempo estava a acalmar. Com sorte o dia seguinte estaria bom.

……….

**Littledark** – Eu mal posso esperar pelo torneio! Adivinhem lá que os Bladebreakers vêm cá a Portugal para participarem no torneio… Vamos puder ver o Kai! (os olhos esverdeados de uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos escuros ondulados começaram a brilhar, enquanto unia as mãos de uma maneira suplicante).

Ao lado da Littledark vinha outra rapariga. Tinha os cabelos e olhos castanhos e, segundo ela, era muito burra (XD - aposto que é mentira), sendo por vezes uma espécie de Tyson só que mais calma..., chamada Xia.

**Xia** (com os olhos a brilhar, juntando-se à Littledark) – Vamos puder vê-lo ao vivo!

**Maylene** (com uma gota na cabeça e a pensar "Que maluquinhas!") – Vamos lá ter calma!

Nós as três caminhávamos pelo Parque das Nações em direcção ao Pavilhão Atlântico. Era aí que eu já me tinha encontrado antes com a Yukix e lá estava ela à minha espera. Era uma rapariga alta, de cabelos castanhos compridos com fios loiros e olhos castanhos, segundo ela, muita amiga dos amigos!

**Yukix** – Olá!

**Maylene** – Olá! Estas são as raparigas de que te falei: a Littledark e a Xia.

**Littledark/Xia** – Olá!

**Yukix** – Oix windas! Sabiam que os Bladebreakers chegam hoje e vão estar aqui perto?

**Maylene/Littledark/Xia** (com a boca aberta de espanto e entusiasmo) – A sério?

**Yukix** – E vão dar uma sessão de autógrafos e tudo! Temos de ir assistir…

Mas quando a Yukix deu por si, já estava a ser puxada pelas mãos da Littledark e da Xia ao mesmo tempo. Eu fiquei para trás, novamente com a gota na cabeça.

**Yukix** (surpreendida) – Porque me estão a arrastar?

**Littledark** – Para arranjarmos o primeiro autógrafo do Kai.

**Xia** – Queremos tirar uma foto com ele sozinhas. Com sorte ainda passa o dia todo connosco.

Littledark e Xia suspiraram.

**Yukix** (ficando vermelha de fúria) – Mas larguem-me!

Como não foi libertada…

**Yukix** – DEIXEM-ME EM PAZ! EU SEI ANDAR SOZINHA!

……….

Minutos mais tarde…

**Yukix** (falando para Maylene) – Onde foste desencantar estas duas?

**Maylene** – No FanFiction. A Xia é uma leitora assídua e a Littledak também. As duas ajudaram-me a ganhar inspiração para escrever esta Fic.

Littledark e Xia caminhavam mais à frente, cabisbaixas.

**Littledark** – Ela escusava de ter gritado daquele modo.

**Xia** – Para além de quase termos ensurdecido, toda a gente ficou a olhar para nós!

Nós as quatro avançávamos junto à margem do rio, para o local onde seriam dados os autógrafos.

O meio de um grande pátio estava tudo montado. Vários cartazes publicitários e algumas cadeiras, mas o pior de tudo… os fans já não deixavam ver nem a Torre de Belém ao longe (como se isto fosse possível – XD).

**Maylene** – Ó não! E agora como é que os vamos ver da primeira fila?

**Yukix** – Vamos empurrá-los todos e aproximamo-nos.

**Maylene** (olhando em volta) – Tenho uma ideia melhor! Vamos ficar ali. (aponta para um vestiário montado ali ao pé) Aposto que eles vão entrar ali para se prepararem.

Nós todas sorrimos como se nos tivesse saído o Euromilhões. Avançámos para o vestiário e após forçarmos a porta (quer a da frente, quer a de trás) conseguimos entrar. Mas de repente a porta fechou-se e ficámos lá presas.

**Xia** – Mas isto não tem maçaneta por dentro! (e vira-se para nós completamente assombrada)

**Maylene/Yukix/Littledark/Xia** (completamente brancas) – E agora? QUEREMOS SAIR DAQUI!

Desatamos a berra, a espernear (não sei porquê, o vestiário não tinha janelas – XD), a gritar, a falar, a chorar, a… – Esperem aí! Eu ainda não disse como era aquele vestiário!

O vestiário estava resumido a uma pequena divisão, montada com tábuas de metal que de certeza seriam retiradas assim que terminasse a sessão de autógrafos. Não tinha janelas, apenas algumas cadeiras, uma mesa e uma pilha de caixas que não deviam ter mais nada além de lixo… lixo…lixo… lixo…lixo… lixo…

**Catita** (ouvindo uma voz sabe-se lá de onde) – Acalma-te aí May!

Xiii! Era capaz de jurar que ouvi a voz da Catita, mas onde ia eu? Ah! Pois… continuando…

**Maylene** – Agora é que não vamos ver o Kai e se calhar nem sairemos daqui!

**Maylene/Yukix/Littledark/Xia** (desatando a bater – eu diria mais a esmurrar – a porta) – SOCORRO! QUEREMOS SAIR DAQUI! QUEREMOS UM AUTÓGRAFO DO KAI!

……….

Horas mais tarde…

**Xia** – Não vamos sair daqui, nem ver o Kai… (vira-se para mim) Por tua culpa!

**Maylene** – Eu não tenho culpa que tenham alinhado na minha ideia!

Cria-se então uma corrente de energias negativas entre nós as duas. Yukix e Littledark têm de nos separar, mas sem grande êxito. De repente a porta abre-se e um murro certeiro que eu estava a dar à Xia, acertou numa outra face que acabava de abrir a porta.

**Voz** – Ai!

Eu afastei-me surpreendida e a Xia também.

**Maylene/Xia** – Tyson! (foi mesmo bem feita para ele – XD)

**Tyson** – Ai! O que estão vocês aqui a fazer? A tentarem suicidar-me?

**Yukix** (¬¬) – Que parvo! O suicido é quando uma pessoa se mata a ela própria.

**Tyson** (ficando embaraçado – ¬¬´´) – Pois!

**Ray** – Não deviam estar aqui…

Mas o Ray é interrompido, porque nós as quatro empurramo-lo logo para o lado a tentar procurar outro elemento. Atrás do Ray vinha o Max, depois a Hillary, o Kenny e…

**Maylene/Yukix/Littledark/Xia** – O KAI?

**Hillary** – Ele não veio.

**Littledark** – Que queres dizer com isso de "ele não veio!"? (imita a voz da Hillary, ao mesmo tempo que lhe começa a pulsar uma veia na cabeça).

**Max** – Mas afinal o que estão vocês aqui a fazer? Não é permitido estar aqui ninguém.

**Tyson** (com uma pedra de gelo na bochecha, sabe-se lá de onde é que a tirou. É daquele género de estupidezes que se fazem nas traduções dos animes – estou aqui a lembrar-me duma cena em Beyblade G Revolution, quando o Max e o Ray vão-se despedir do Tyson e ele fica agressivo, espetando um murro que derruba o Kenny. Mas nãoooooooooooooooooo… Na versão portuguesa cortam essa cena e apenas só se vê o Kenny no chão sem motivo algum. Grrrr) – Não me digam que vieram aqui pelo meu autógrafo! (atira logo a pedra de gelo para o chão e a sua face deixa de estar inchada!)

**Kenny** – Mas deviam ter esperado pela sessão…

Mas Tyson já estava a assinar uma resma de folhas enquanto nós o olhávamos com desagrado. Podia ser a primeira vez que o víamos ao vivo, mas não conseguíamos deixar de pensar que ele é que era o culpado de tudo o que acontecera ao Kai.

De repente entra o camareiro deles.

**Camareiro** (com uma voz igual à do Boris quando o Kai foge da Abadia) – Não podem estar aqui! – e começa a arrastar-nos para fora dali.

**Ray** – Pode parar com isso! Elas podem ficar, também não é nada do outro mundo. Nós damos já os autógrafos e assim não precisam de ir para aquela confusão.

Sem sabermos o que nos passou pela cabeça e como é que nos conseguimos libertar das garras do camareiro, ficámos ajoelhadas aos pés do Ray com um ar de "faziam isso mesmo por nós!"

**Littledark** – Um autógrafo vosso seria óptimo!

**Xia** – Talvez uns 20 ou 30, pois não é todos os dias que temos os Bladebreakers ao vivo e a sós connosco.

**Maylene** – E agora só faltava o Kai.

**Maylene/Yukix/Littledark/Xia** (suspirando) – Pois é!

**Tyson** (¬¬) – O Kai é…

**Yukix **(interrompendo o Tyson) – Nós sabemos como é que o Kai é!

**Kenny** (diz com um ar aflito) – Estamos a ficar com atrasados! A sessão era para começar às 17 horas…

**Max** – E que horas são chefe?

**Kenny** – Já são 17 horas, 1 minuto e 10 segundos.

**Tyson/Ray/Max** (¬¬) – Tanto!

**Hillary** – Venham então meninas.

E nós seguimos os Bladebreakers cabisbaixas. Queríamos apenas ver o Kai mas já que ele não viera, então ao menos teríamos o consolo de ficar com os outros.

**Tyson** (subindo para o palco e cumprimentando todos os fans com a maior cara de parvo do mundo) – Olá meus Fans! Eu sei que vocês queriam uns 10000 autógrafos meus, mas para ter tempo de dar autógrafos a todos, apenas darei 5… Au! (levou um grande beliscão da Hillary) Porque é que me deste o beliscão? (reclamou a alto e bom som – DAHHHH! Que estúpido!)

**Hillary** (¬¬) – És mesmo estúpido! (ainda bem que alguém concorda comigo!)

**Xia** (em pé à frente do palco) – O Tyson não muda mesmo.

**Yukix** (ao lado da Xia) – Não deixa de ser um parvalhão. Sempre a dizer coisas parvas, inoportunas e logo naqueles momentos muito ideais (diz sarcasticamente).

**Tyson** (continuando, como se nada fosse, para os fans) – Boa noite Portugel!

Maylene, Yukix, Littledark e Xia caiem.

**Max** (sussurrando ao ouvido do Tyson) – Portugal!

**Tyson** – O quê? Ah! Desculpem lá… Boa noite Portugal!

**Ray** (sussurrando também ao ouvido do Tyson) – Mas ainda é de tarde! Não vês que ainda há claridade…

**Tyson** (ficando embaraçado) – Okis! Então… Boa tarde Hidrogel! (XD – onde estava eu com a cabeça para escrever isto! XD – Hidrogel é o nome de um tipo de penso que se faz para as feridas – XD)

**Maylene/Yukix/Littledark/Xia** (ficando vermelhas de fúria) – PORTUGAL!

**Tyson** (recuando com os cabelos em pé do susto e as mãos nos ouvidos) – Isso!

……….

No final da sessão de autógrafos, fomos ter com os Bladebreakers.

**Tyson** – Querem mais autógrafos, meninas?

**Littledark **(¬¬U) – Não!

**Maylene** (mostrando uma resma de papel) – Tu já nos deste p'ra aí uns 500000!

**Yukix** – Se calhar aproveito algumas dessas folhas para desenhar o meu Yum!

**Tyson** (chocado) – Vais estragar os meus autógrafos com os teus desenhos do… Quem é isso de Yum?

**Ray** (com uma gota a escorrer na testa – ¬¬'') – Belo português!

**Yukix** – Não é uma coisa! É um ele! O Yum é a personagem das minhas histórias.

**Xia** – Também onde queres que a gente ponha tanto autógrafo? Esta pilha é maior que os meus livros da escola todos juntos, mais os cadernos e até as fichas…

**Tyson** – Quantos mais melhor! Afinal eu sou o campeão.

Yukix teve de se colocar à frente de nós as três para que o Tyson não fosse espancado ali mesmo.

**Kenny** – Vá lá meninas. Vamos ter calma… Já que é a nossa primeira vez em Lisboa, que tal irem nos mostrar os lugares mais culturais.

**Ray/Max** (¬¬) – Um restaurante já servia.

**Tyson** (de novo com o ar mais parvo do mundo, se é que ele ainda consegue fazer outra cara de parvo superior à sua) – Comida!

**Littledark** (¬¬'') – Será que ele não muda?

**Yukix** – Já sei! Vamos a uma discoteca.

**Tyson** – E têm lá comida?

Todos caiem.

**Maylene** – Uma discoteca não! Devíamos ir a outro local sem barulho, sem muitas pessoas, …

**Kenny** – Um lugar cultural.

**Maylene** – Podia ser! (não é que seja parecida com o Kenny, mas a explicação virá de seguida)

**Tyson** – Eu voto na discoteca.

**Yukix/Littledark/Xia** – Nós também!

**Ray** – Por mim serve.

**Max** – Qualquer lugar está óptimo, desde que tenha alguns bolinhos.

**Hillary** (¬¬´´) – É igualzinho ao Tyson. (mudando rapidamente de expressão) Então vamos?

**Todos excepto Maylene e o Kenny** – Sim!

**Kenny** – Não!

Tarde de mais, o Tyson, a Yukix e a Xia agarraram o rapaz e arrastaram-no. A Maylene foi a única que ficou para trás.

**Maylene** (suspirando) – Eles esqueceram-se de um pormenor. Se não morrerem asfixiados pelos fans, talvez consigam entrar na discoteca. (suspira outra vez)

……….

No caminho para a discoteca…

Yukix, Littledark e Xia caminhando à frente.

**Yukix** – Vai ser fabuloso!

**Xia** – Dançar com os Bladebreakers…

**Littledark** – Os outros vão ficar a roer de ciúmes nossos.

**Maylene** (mais atrás, ouvindo a conversa e falado para si própria) – Que rica ideia que tiveram! Terem os Bladebreakers mesmo ao seu lado e espetarem com eles numa discoteca… Vão-se afogar com os fans à volta deles e ninguém os irá conseguir afastar. (Maylene suspira) e depois lá se acabo este momento com eles a sós.

**Ray** (caminhando mais atrás com os seus companheiros) – O Kai não sabe o que está a perder!

**Max** (com as mãos atrás da cabeça) – Estas raparigas são mesmo malucas.

**Hillary** – Vocês sabem como o Kai é! Detesta exibir-se, ao contrário do Tyson (deita um olhar de desprezo para o rapaz). Sempre a pavonear-se…

**Tyson** (¬¬) – Quem é que se pavoneia?

**Hillary** (¬¬'') Esquece!

**Kenny** – Aposto que agora o Kai anda por aí. Ele não quis vir à sessão de autógrafos.

**Tyosn** – Pois chefe! Ele anda por aí num sítio escuro, talvez perdido pela cidade…

Ao ouvir estas palavras, Maylene pára instantaneamente e fita boquiaberta os rapazes.

**Maylene** – O Kai está cá?

**Yukix/Littledark/Xia** (parando e voltando-se para trás) – O quê?

O Tyson e os outros também deixaram de andar e olharam para nós espantados.

**Maylene** – Mas afinal o Kai esta cá?

**Hillary** – Sim. Ele veio mas recusou-se a vir dar os autógrafos…

**Yukix/Littledark/Xia** (com os olhos a brilhar frente à Hillary) – Onde é que ele está agora?

**Ray** – Não sabemos.

**Max** – A esta hora deve ter morrido de tédio e voltado para o Japão.

**Tyson/Ray/Max/Kenny** (O.O) – O quê?

Yukix, Littledark e Xia começaram a fica ensopadas em lágrimas.

**Tyson** – Vá lá! Levem-nos à discoteca.

……….

Logo à porta da discoteca, os Bladebreakers são afogados pelos fans que não os deixam respirar e nem as quatro meninas (nós) aproximarem-se. Diante de tanta confusão, Maylene afasta-se enquanto as outras tentam recuperar os rapazes.

**Xia** – Tirem as vossas patas imundas de cima dos nossos Bladebreakers!

**Littledark** – Eles estão connosco!

Enquanto Maylene afasta-se.

**Maylene** – Eu bem sabia que isto ia acontecer! Ai! (suspira).

Maylene aproximou-se do rio. As estrelas brilhavam lá no alto. O rio resplandecia com o bater da luz da lua e estava calmo e monótono.

Eu sinceramente nunca entrei numa discoteca e também não é um ambiente que me agrade.

Caminhei ao longo da margem envolta em pensamentos, até que de repente vi alguém.

**Maylene** (pensando) – É tão parecido com… Não pode ser ele!

Aproximei-me mais um pouco e mal podia acreditar no que via. Era o Orlando Bloom! (XD – Meu Deus! Esta agora saiu-me assim de repente. Isto foi um pensamento recalcado. Quem diria, eu a pensar no meu Orlando numa altura destas! Mas nesta Fic é para entrar o Kai e não o Orlando, por isso vou corrigir).

Aproximei-me mais um pouco e mal podia acreditar no que via. Era o Kai!

Ele, ao ouvir os meus passos, olhou para mim carrancudamente, daquele jeito que só ele sabe olhar. Frio, imponente e intocável foi o seu olhar. O meu coração disparou a uma velocidade maior que a da luz.

**Maylene** (murmurando enfeitiçada) – Kai!

**Kai** – Que queres?

**Myalene** – Não acredito que és mesmo o Kai! Estou a ver o Kai à minha frente!

Sem me aperceber comecei a aproximar-me dele, mas assim que recuperei a consciência parei e recuei.

**Kai** – Não vou dar autógrafos!

**Maylene** – Também não o quero! Agora que conheci o verdadeiro Kai pessoalmente, um autógrafo já não significaria tanto para mim.

Kai olhou-me rudemente. Teria dito algo que não devia?

**Maylene** – Vejo que preferes que me afaste.

O Kai assentiu com a cabeça, mas mesmo assim eu não desisti.

**Maylene** – Estás aqui porque queres estar sozinho e eu entendo isso. Mas é nesses momentos que estamos sozinhos, que queremos a companhia de alguém. Gritamos silenciosamente só para aliviarmos o nosso coração. Nossos olhos pedem desesperadamente por compreensão, enquanto a nossa boca diz apenas que queremos ficar sozinhos.

Kai olhou-me com uma expressão de admiração.

**Maylene** – O problema é que é isto que os outros ouvem. Eles não sabem o que vai no nosso mais profundo desejo. Isto só para dizer Kai, que te compreendo mesmo que aches isso um absurdo. Dediquei tanto do meu tempo a ti, a desenhar-te, a escrever Fics contigo, a suspirar pelo teu nome, a torcer por ti e a desejar-te. Nem sabes o que esperei por este momento e agora que ele chegou, apenas digo que te vou deixar tal como queres, mas é mesmo isso que queres?

Pergunta chave! É claro que eu sabia que o Kai não o queria.

**Maylene** – Que tola que sou! Tanto sonhei com este momento e agora estou a deixá-lo para trás. Quantas no meu lugar não perderiam esta oportunidade e estariam aos teus pés neste momento. Mas já foi um grande sonho realizado para mim conhecer aquele que tanto pára nos meus sonhos. Adeus Kai e que sejas muito feliz…

Virei as costas, avancei dois passos e detive-me ao som da voz do Kai.

**Kai** – És diferente das outras! Pedes muito e no entanto cobras tão pouco. Ambicionas imenso mas o pouco que recebes é bastante valorizado. O que te faz ser assim?

**Maylene** – O valor que passei a dar à vida. O valor de aproveitar o momento e esperar calmamente pela morte, para me juntar aos que mais amo.

Virei-me para o Kai. Sem me aperceber ele estava mesmo ao meu lado. Tocou-me com a sua mão tão fria.

**Kai** – Eu apenas vivo para combater.

**Maylene** – Devias antes combater pela vida.

**Kai** – Apenas tenho um objectivo e que é ganhar.

**Maylene** – A vitória não te servirá de nada depois de morreres. Mas os sonhos que realizares vão ficar para sempre. Eles completar-te-ão e marcarão o teu lugar no mundo.

E a conversa prolongou-se. Kai e eu falámos sobre as nossas vidas e descobrimos que afinal éramos muito semelhantes. Nossas ambições, nossos medos e até o que tentávamos ocultar dos outros. Consegui que ele desabafasse, que finalmente mostrasse aquilo que escondia à tanto tempo. Aquela face do Kai que nunca tínhamos conhecido. Estava feliz, afinal estava ao lado do Kai!

……….

Yukix, Littledark e Xia saindo da discoteca sozinhas.

**Xia** – Onde está a Maylene?

**Littledark** – Ela não estava na discoteca!

**Yukix** – Olhem! Ela não está ali?

Correram até ao local onde me encontrava com o Kai e pararam ao ver o rapaz.

**Xia** – O Kai?

**Littledark** (com os olhos a brilhar) – Finalmente o encontrámos…

Littledark e Xia começaram a correr mas foram logo detidas pela Yukix.

**Yukix** – Esperem raparigas! Este é o momento da Maylene. Nós teremos o nosso noutra altura, mas este é todo dela.

As três afastaram-se.

……….

**Maylene** – Está uma noite linda!

**Kai** – É. Acho que hoje vou abrir uma excepção e não ficarei sozinho.

**Maylene** (encostando a sua cabeça no ombro do Kai) – Era tão bom que este momento não acabasse! Ficaria aqui para sempre contigo.

Kai abraçou-me e senti-me tão confortável como tão raramente me havia sentido.

As estrelas brilharam bem alto no céu. O sol preparava-se para começar a nascer, enquanto a lua ainda fazia caretas.

Este momento era mesmo MEU!

**Fim**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Espero que tenham gostado. Não precisei de roubar um beijo ao Kai só para me sentir feliz e por isso acho que não magoei nenhuma fan. Talvez para a próxima consiga esse beijo, mesmo que talvez tenha de fazer algo mais…

Digam se gostaram ao não!

Espero pelas vossas Reviews e… Leiam muito!


End file.
